


Growing Up Maknae

by Trancy_Ackerman



Category: Kpop - Fandom, beyond the scenes, bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jiminxjungkook - Freeform, jungkookxjimin, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancy_Ackerman/pseuds/Trancy_Ackerman
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for fifteen year old Jungkook when he joined BTS?This story follows his life/relationships with the group as he grows from the shy to the golden maknae we know an love.(Perhaps Jikook/Vkook ;) )





	Growing Up Maknae

Jeon Jungkook stood in front of the door to his new home, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was to come. He had seen the dorm once before, tidy without a soul inside, but simply standing outside he could hear the ruckus of those inside. Seven boys would be sharing this small space. A kitchen, a single room with three bunk beds. A total for six bunks in one tiny bedroom. Not to mention the cramped bathroom, and the living room he had remembered seeing a television in.

He had met the members a few times before, but unlike the rest, he hadn't actually lived with them. You see, he had to finish his exams before he was allowed to move in with the group he was debuting with, which meant he was arriving one month after the rest. They would already have their own friendships and jokes. They would know who slept where, who ate what, much more than Jungkook would.

He was going to be an outsider.

But what he didn't know was the fellow members would be closer to him than his own family. He would grow up as the baby of the group, experiencing the emotional rollercoaster that was the teenage years alongside his bandmates.

And so he stood there, two suitcases at his side and stared at the door. He knew that the group had been expecting him, but he was struggling to decide whether to knock or open the door with his own key. It was his home, after all.

He shook his head, deciding to play it safe and knocked. Once. Twice. By the third knock he was being dragged by the two shortest boys of the group into the small dorm.

"The maknae has arrived!" The shortest, who Jungkook had recognized as Park Jimin had called out.

Soon, the members filed in, standing across from the last of their members. Jungkook's grip tightened on the suitcases in his hands as he tried to remember the names of each member. He mentally listed them as he looked between the smiling group, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't you start, since you're our leader," Jin bumped shoulders with the leader, whom would soon be debuting as Rap Monster.

The leader nodded, smiling, his eyes crinkling as he did so. "Nice to meet you, I'm the leader, Kim Namjoon."

Jungkook respectfully bowed, "Nice to meet you Namjoon-Hyung."

The greetings continued before the group disbanded. Various members went to the kitchen, preparing what smelled like a meat filled dinner, leaving Park Jimin to show their newest member around their small space.

They set the two bags on top of a single bed which had been shoved in the corner. It wasn't really a bed, more like a mattress on the floor, the only 'bed' that was still made, in fact.

"This will be where you sleep. The rest of us sleep on the bunks." Jimin smiled, which gifted him with a nervous nod from the younger. "You're lucky, really, because you don't have to share." Jimin continued to make small talk as Jungkook looked around.

The room was, how does one put it, disastrous. None of the beds were made. Some of the sheets had toppled to the floor, other beds had no pillows whatsoever. The only thing that was tidy was the closet, which was separated by different coloured hangers. It was mostly clothing that was black or white, but some of the groupings had pink or teals.

"Your clothes will be at the end," Jimin smiled as he watched Jungkook look around.

"I don't like sharing clothes," Jungkook spoke up but then blushed for speaking such a thing to someone he barely knew.

"Just make sure you catch anyone before they put any of them on. Once someone puts something on, it's usually difficult to get it off of them, but I'll pass it on to the others."

"Thank you." Jungkook managed his first small smile before unpacking his bags. He had already noticed his style was far more red than the others. He took his clothes and hung them up while Jimin took the remainder of his clothing and shoved it in the bottom drawer of a shared dresser.

"If we become a big group we'll get a bigger dorm." Jimin spoke up as Jungkook struggled to shove the last article in the closet, separating his from everyone else's with a single green hanger. "But for now," he slung his arm around the youngests neck, "You'll just have to learn to socialize."

Jungkook froze up at the initial touch, but didn't dare brush it off, simply putting on another friendly smile. "Where may I put my facial products?"

"We share a cupboard in the bathroom. Just don't use to top shelf. That's visual territory." He winked, walking the maknae back to the living room, where a delicious meal had been spread across the table.

"But for now, dig in!" Jimin sang as the rest chimed in with a "Welcome, Jungkook!"

Jungkook smiled as he bowed with a thank you, sitting with the rest around the table.

Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love such a lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BTS fanfiction, so please comment/vote! I love support!~
> 
> Also! This is purely fiction, so don't assume this is what actually happened. xD


End file.
